Your Favourite Song
by lil'missmorbid97
Summary: It only took one dance to change her mind. "Damon you got one of the question's wrong." He frowned, "Which one?"... "My favourite song." I whispered... My version of 2x13- Daddy issues. T for underage drinking :


**Ok so I got bored and Decided to write a little one Shot on 2x13 daddy Issues. Damon and Elena had to much chemistry in the episode for nothing to have happened.**

**What's your Favourite Song?**

**Damon POV**

I waltzed into the Gilbert household, after receiving a text from Elena saying John was back. He walked into the hall and looked into the living room expecting Elena to be sitting there waiting but she wasn't. "Elena?"

"Damon, your here." Elena walked towards me, cup of what smelled like coffee and a brooding forehead.

Intermediately I was worried, "What's John done?"

"Nothing it's just a surprise that's all. I mean he walks in announces to Jenna that he's my father and then leaves and tells us to meet him at the grill for lunch."

He told Jenna? "That's public knowledge now?"

"Apparently. He said he wanted to help us, get Klaus."

I frowned, seemed fishy, "You believe him?" Cause I know I don't, I added silently.

She scoffed, "No! Not for a second, but Stefan does."

This time I scoffed, "Mmmm... Me neither and Stefan's an idiot to believe John."

Elena set down her mug and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. It was silent for a few seconds before she whispered, "What are we going to do Damon?"

I walked towards her and nudged her shoulder, "Hey, we'll sort it out. But the answer to your question is easy. Kill him." I joked a little at the end, to try and cheer her up.

"Damon..."

"Relax Elena I wasn't being serious." But if he did hurt her, "Well maybe a little."

"Damon. Your not killing anyone. Now get out my house I have to have lunch with Jenna, John, Jer and Ric. And Bonnie, since her and my brother are joined at the hip."

I smiled I just had an idea. "Elena, how about I come with. Maybe we can find out what John's really here for."

She smirked, a habit she obviously got from me, "Sounds like a Plan. Now let's go or we'll be late."

**Elena's POV**

This was kinda weird. I mean Damon and I had never done anything like this before. It felt like he was my boyfriend, and I was taking him to meet my family. Except he was my boyfriend's brother. I had to remember that.

"Ohhh look Elena, it looks like we're going to have an interesting lunch. Bonnie's here and John is currently giving me the death glare. Bet he doesn't like me hanging around with you." Damon sang.

I looked up at him, shocked at how close we actually were standing. My nose almost touched his. "Just try not to kill anyone, get killed or make the grill explode or something."

He smiled down at me, "Your nervous aren't you? Don't worry I'll protect you from the wolves."

I patted his chest, "Thank you. Cave Man."

He held my hand in his, and smiled down at me, "No problem Warrior Princess."

Grinning, we walked to the table. "Play nice." I whispered to him

He just smiled, "Hello everyone." He pulled me out a chair, "John" He added with distaste.

I frowned at him, he looked at me innocently, "What Elena I said be nice, but I wasn't going to great him with a hug and kiss his cheeks."

I shook my head, suppose he was right. I flagged Matt over, he ran towards us. "Hey Elena, what can I get you?"

Before I could speak Damon ordered for me, "She'll have a beer and I'll have a bourbon on the rocks."

Matt nodded before walking, I turned to face Damon, "Elena we're gonna need Alcohol for this."

He had a point. I turned to the rest of the group, "So Jer, Bonnie how's it going between you two?"

Bonnie smiled, "Great."

"Oh really, well isn't that just peachy. You must have cast a real spell on him Bonnie." John sneered

Jeremy glared at him, "Shut up Uncle John."

"Elena. We'd like to discuss what John told us Earlier. Perhaps Damon wouldn't mind giving us a family moment." Jenna asked quietly.

I felt slightly worried, what about Bonnie and Alaric. Plus I felt unprotected when Damon wasn't around, me. " No Jenna he already knows everything, and i'd like him here as support."

Everyone apart from Alaric and Jeremy were surprised. Damon gently too hold of my hand under the table, and looked at me gratefully.

Matt came over with mine and Damon's drinks. I thanked him before he walked away. "So, John why are you here?"

John smiled, "Oh you know I just want to for fill my fatherly duties. You know protecting you from council stuff."

Damon laughed, "Your real funny John, but you've got some catching up to do. Hell I bet I know more about Elena than you do."

"No you don't."

Damon smirked, "Fine then what's her favourite colour?"

John looked very worried, "Emm... Pink?"

Damon made a buzzer noise, "It's actually Purple. What's her favourite song?"

"Oh god." John silently said to himself, "A-Punk?"

"WRONG! It's actually Pumped up Kicks." Damon drank his bourbon and sighed with satisfaction.

There was silence around the table. "Wow, I didn't know you knew that much about my niece Damon. But back to the topic Elena. Why didn't you tell me you knew about John?" Jenna inquired.

"And Isobel. But we'll let Alaric tell that part of the story." John smiled

"What. Alaric you knew Isobel?" Jenna was puzzled.

"Yeah we went to Duke together." Alaric muttered

"Oh. Anyway Elena?"

I sipped my beer nervously. Okay so I chugged it. "I don't want to talk about it." Damon obviously sensed my discomfort.

"Would you like to dance?"

I smiled up at him, "Sure." and with that we walked to the dance floor.

Me and Damon had Already danced to two songs before a slower one came on, 'Never let me go' (**No joke this came on when I wrote this :)) **I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me and carried me about the floor.

I really shouldn't be doing this with my boyfriend's brother, but I was and Damon was my friend so I was allowed to dance with him.

Damon sighed, "This is nice."

"Yeah." I agreed with him. It was. "Thank you for protecting me back there Damon."

He kissed my hair, "No problem Elena. I'd do anything to protect you."

"I know, and sometimes I take that for granted." It was true all the time I took what he does for me for granted. Half of the time not even thanking him.

He scoffed, "It's fine Elena. Shall we just enjoy this moment together where we actually look like a perfectly normal couple?"

I ignoring the couple comment I kissed his cheek, "Yea. Oh and by the way Damon you got one of the question's wrong."

He frowned, "Which one?"

"My favourite song. It's Never let me go."

"Since when?"

"Just now. So never let me go Damon."

" I won't" He whispered and they continued to dance.

**3rd POV**

The couple happily danced with each other. Forgetting boyfriend's and the fact that one was a vampire. They were perfect for each other, anyone other than the couple themselves could see that. Well they would soon realise what they mean to each other.

Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert had a big future planned out for them by destiny.

They wouldn't be letting go any time soon...

**So I hoped you liked. I realised i've never said a disclaimer so. I OWN NOTHING. TVD BELONGS TO L. AND THE CW.**

**Hoped you enjoyd it. I listened to give me love, Pumped up kicks A punk and Neve let me go while writing this :)**

**Review this and my other stories please. Thanks**

**-Ash x**


End file.
